User blog:SecretPerson95/Total Drama Jungle NEED HELP
Im assuming you are familiar with Total Drama Island. This is my fanfiction of the show and it takes place in the jungle. The Jungle is located on a fictional Island called the Death Jungle that is 95% forest and 4 of the remaining 5% is a resort were Chef, Chris, and the cast and crew live. The remaining 1% are red and blue shacks where the campers live. Rules There are 16 contestants, 8 girls and 8 boys. They are split into 2 teams, The Blue Jaguars and The Red Eagles. Every week they will compete in a challenge that involves the Jungle. The winning team gets immunity from elimination. The loosing team has to go to the Chocolate Tiger ceremony. The Chocolate Tiger Ceremony is a ceremony by a campfire where a contestant gets voted off. The ones that do not get voted off get a Chocolate Tiger which symbolizes security for another week. The Teams The Blue Jaguars *Billy Joe, A sweet country boy who is secretly smart X *Alexandra, an energetic party girl X *Xander, a nerdy aspiring ladies man X *Derek. A sarcastic guy who starts drama X *Sam, A girl fresh out of juvie who wants to turn over a new leaf X *Brittany, A sweet girl who can easliy be manipulated X *Nell, a smart lesbian X *Elijah, A chilled surfer X The Red Eagles *Jen, A maipulator who wants to run the game X *Blake, A hot guy who always gets what he wants X *Lanna, an awkward girl who wants to fit in X *Cherry, a pretty girl who is not the most intelligent X *Nathan, a sporty guy ready to compete X *Mason, A gamer who thinks he owns the place X *Calixa, A goth girl who claims shes a witch X *Ryan, A bad boy X Help The names with Xs next to them are done and have a character already made. There are people who need a name and an animation made for them. I would like 2 Jaguar girls, 1 Jaguar guy, 1 Eagle girl, and 3 Eagle guys. I apreciate all the help I can get. I will be editing this blog alot so check as much as you can. Dates November 1, 2012 is the final date for characters November 8, 2012 the wikia should be up November 16, 2012 Promo should be up December 1, 2012 First episode airs (might be changed) October 15, 2012 Thank you for all of the characters, I might change some things up with some. Also I need 2 more guys and most of the characters need a character for them. I am not good at making the TDI characters, and i would love it if someone helped out with those. Also Im modeling my wikia after the TDI wiki. October 18, 2012 Just need two more character descriptions and please someone make the TDI kind of characters for me. October 28, 2012 November 24, 2012 wikia should be up December 1, 2012 promo should be up First Saturday of 2013 is the day i will post the first episode Category:Blog posts